The present invention relates to a steering handle apparatus for a watercraft, and more particularly, to a tilt mechanism for a steering shaft.
A steering handle apparatus used in a watercraft (referred to also as a water vehicle) comprises a steering shaft that has a handlebar on its top. An arm is provided on the lower end of the steering shaft, and one end of a steering cable is connected to the arm. The other end of the cable is connected to a water jet nozzle that is attached to the rear part of the body of the watercraft. If the handlebar is moved, the arm is moved corresponding to the moving direction of the handlebar. As this is done, the steering cable is pushed or pulled, whereupon the direction of the nozzle is changed.
Conventionally, there have been proposed one such steering handle apparatus that comprises a tilt mechanism for changing the tilt angle of the steering shaft in some measure, depending on a driver's constitution or preference. This tilt mechanism includes a tiltable member for supporting the steering shaft. The tilt angle of the steering shaft can be adjusted by turning a knob to rotate a screw member that fixes the tiltable member.
When the watercraft is driven, relatively high power input is applied to the handlebar, depending on the wave conditions, steering conditions, etc. Accordingly, the conventional tilt mechanism includes the screw member that is rotated by means of the knob or the like, in order to secure a given strength against load that acts on the handlebar. Therefore, the tilt mechanism requires troublesome operations, such as turning the knob to rotate the screw member in changing the tilt angle. Thus, the tilt angle cannot be adjusted easily and speedily with every change of the driver. Besides, the conventional tilt mechanism is composed of a lot of parts, which entail high costs.